Mi tesoro
by Sakura521
Summary: Mi mundo se vino abajo rapidamente... pero pude seguir gracias a ti, mi tesoro.


**Mi tesoro**

Y ahí estaba ella, pálida como un cadáver, con la frente perlada de sudor y respirando trabajosamente mientras las enfermeras hacían todo lo posible por mantenerla con vida a pesar de toda la sangre que no paraba de manchar las sábanas. Yo estaba parado en una esquina de aquel cuarto médico, mirando absorto como la vida de la única persona que había amado de verdad se escapaba rápidamente a pesar de los esfuerzos de esas bien instruidas personas.

_Karin, mi dulce Karin…_

Mis ojos te llamaban a gritos, aunque mi garganta la tenía dolorosamente cerrada y los labios apretados en una fina línea, en una expresión estoica, pues si perdía el control de mis poderes las casi nulas posibilidades de que sobrevivieras se irían al garete.

_Karin, mi pequeña Karin…_

Te conocí por casualidad, en una misión al mundo Humano. Y tú, tan pequeña e inocente me hiciste acompañarte a jugar a la pelota con tus amigos, me llamabas por mi nombre a pesar de mis insistencias en mi título de capitán y por ello te consideraba como una pequeña mocosa revoltosa con mucho carácter.

_Karin, mi valiente Karin…_

En otra ocasión que nos vimos, te enfrentaste a un hollow poderoso, con tu alto riatsu lo habías atraído y te defendidas como podías, aún sin poderes especiales o entrenamiento adecuado estabas determinada a exterminarlo y seguir con tu vida

_Karin, mi terca Karin…_

Volví incontables veces solo para estar contigo, jugando fútbol, viendo el atardecer o para comer sandia, al final siempre me preguntabas si volverías y hacías un adorable puchero con las mejillas sonrosada por la esperanza de volvernos a encontrar, de volver a ver a tu amigo.

_Karin, mi hermosa Karin…_

Después de un par de años tú habías crecido y eras más alta que yo, con curvas empezando a pronunciarse dejando a la vista la hermosa mujer que serías en un tiempo más. Sin embargo yo seguía igual, pareciendo un mocoso preadolescente. Esa realización me pegó tan fuerte como un puñetazo que me quitó el aire, tan dura pero tan cierta como una verdad elemental. Tú crecerías, madurarías, envejecerías y morirías en lo que yo aún no terminaría de ser un adulto por completo. Yo seguía siendo un joven y tú habrías vivido todo tu ciclo vital, no te vería nunca más y yo quedaría solo con unos recuerdos que jamás serían suficiente para llenar el vacío que dejaras con tu ida.

_Karin, mi torpe Karin…_

Pasé por una etapa de negación, no soportaba verte y saber que no podría jamás tenerte entre mis brazos porque no era lo suficientemente "hombre". Me enfrasque en mi trabajo en la Sociedad de Almas y no fui a Karakura po años, de los cuales prácticamente no recuerdo nada pues todo lo hacía de manera automática. Pero tú me esperaste, la siguiente vez que fui a tu ciudad fue debido a que mi teniente me arrastró allí y no me di cuenta hasta que ya habíamos cruzado el portal. Apenas puse un pie fuera me sentiste y corriste a mi encuentro, recuerdo perfectamente ese momento, fue como si tu derritieses el hielo de mi corazón. Aunque estabas toda desarreglada, con las mejillas enrojecidas y resollando por la carrera hasta ese lugar, lucías perfecta a mis cansados ojos. Recuerdo la manera en que me gritaste, desahogándote de todo el dolor, resentimiento y amor que te había hecho sentir. Me confesaste todas esas tardes en las que te dormías pensando en mí, unas llorando y otras con una sonrisa y rubor, me contaste a gritos que el futbol ya no era lo mismo sin mi así que lo dejaste más de lado y te dedicaste a los estudios y a los videojuegos. Yo en silencio te escuché como quien escucha una melodía armoniosa e iluminadora. Me hiciste entrar en razón, gritaste y me golpeaste reclamando por qué no le tenía un poco más de fe, por qué no nos daba la oportunidad de ser felices juntos sabiendo que el no hacerlo solo significaba sufrimiento para ambos. Interrumpí tu perorata atrayéndote hacia a mí y capturando tus labios, esos con los que tantas veces había soñado, esos que no paraban de soltar maldiciones hasta que se derritieron en un beso superficial pero lleno de significado. En ese momento juré que haría todo a mi alcance para hacerte feliz, tan y más feliz de lo que me hacías a mí, y eso tenía que empezar resolviendo el problema de mi apariencia física, pues dado el tiempo que había dejado correr entre los dos solo había logrado aumentar la diferencia aparente en nuestras edades, tú ya ibas a terminar el instituto y yo parecía un crío de 12-14. Para ello tendría que acceder a los experimentos y entrenamiento intensivo con mi zanpakuto, luego tramitar vacaciones más seguidas, y trabajar mucho para poder equilibrar las 2 vidas que pensaba llevar.

_Karin, mí amada Karin…_

Los 10 años que pasamos juntos fueron los mejores de mi vida, pero se me hicieron demasiado cortos, insuficientes. No hicimos todas las cosas que quería vivir contigo ni alcanzaste a cumplir todas tus metas. Maldición, ni siquiera te dejé envejecer como una persona normal... Pero cumpliré mi promesa de estar contigo hasta que mueras...

Cuando estábamos juntos yo era el más feliz, sentía que si me lo pedías congelaría el infierno por ti, era totalmente devoto a tu persona y dedicaría mi vida a brindarte alegría... Como también expresé en nuestros votos al casarnos. Nuestra primera vez en la noche de bodas fue maravillosa y todas las que siguieron a esa también, porque éramos incansables en la cama ya que nuestras hormonas alborotadas nos impedían mantener las manos alejadas del otro. Y entonces sucedió, quedaste embarazada. Tú no dabas más de dicha, esperabas con ansias poder estar con tu hijo y ser los 3 una familia, establecernos juntos y dejar de esas idas y venidas mías. Al principio todo era perfecto, te traje a la sociedad de almas por lo inestable que se había vuelto tu riatsu, cosa que nos explicaron como un efecto de la mezcla de sangres tuya y de mi alto poder; vivimos felices como recién casados en nuestra mansión, yo podía trabajar en casa para estar contigo y cuidarte, me contabas todos los planes que tenías para ese bebé y nosotros en el futuro mientras yo te escuchaba paciente e ilusionado.

_Karin, mí adorada Karin…_

Fue como al quinto mes que todo empezó a ir mal, a pesar de estar casi terminando el segundo trimestre aun tenías vómitos y toses muy fuertes, estabas tan cansada que ya no querías ni salir de la cama. Yo estaba preocupadísimo y fui casi volando al cuarto escuadrón a buscar a alguien que te ayudara, pero solo podían aliviar tus achaques de forma temporal, al poco tiempo volvían los ataques y cada vez empeoraban. Empezaste a tener fiebre y dolores punzantes en el abdomen, pasaron 2 meses y varios días pero las cosas seguían igual y no lograban encontrar la causa, yo me sentía desfallecer cada que tropezabas porque no lograbas mantenerte en pie o sentarte para los controles. Sentía cuchillas en mi corazón cuando te escuchaba gemir de dolor y angustia a pesar de tus esfuerzos de ser acallarlos porque sabía que lo hacías por mí, para no preocuparme. Finalmente a pocos días de la fecha estimada entraste en proceso de parto, hubo caos en todas partes, no entendíamos qué pero sabíamos que algo iba mal, no debería haber tanta sangre pero la había. Trataron de sacarme de la habitación pero me negué tajantemente a abandonarte aunque fueran unos minutos, me lo agradeciste con la mirada y me agarraste la mano, me la estrangulabas mientras gritabas de dolor por el esfuerzo. Esa agonía duro varias horas, tiempo en el cual no dejé de decirte palabras de ánimo, aunque parecía que no me escuchabas, concentrabas todas tus fuerzas en traer al mundo a nuestro pequeño, pero se empezaba a notar el desgaste de la faena en tu cuerpo. La encargada de recibir al bebé le grito para hacerse oír en el ruido que causabas tú sumado al revuelo de los instrumentos, y con un último rugido gutural caíste rendida respirando trabajosamente. De repente todo quedo en silencio, el saludable llanto fue rápidamente opacado al llevárselo a otra habitación para revisarlo, examinarlo y lavarlo. Después sentí tu agarre cada vez con menos fuerzas, me volví hacía ti al borde de las lágrimas por el alivio y la desesperación ¡Lo habías logrado! Entonces, ¿por qué tu mano se hacía más fría con cada segundo que pasaba? ¿Por qué me mirabas con esa sonrisa cansada y expresión satisfecha en los ojos? Trataste de sentarte pero no pudiste, así que me pediste que me alejara para poder verme mejor. Me _exigiste_ con susurros entrecortados que te prometiera que cuidaras a su hija, que la amaría y que viviría por ella aun si ella no lo lograba. Te miré atónito. Mi Karin… ¿Estaba _rindiéndose_? No podía creerlo, ni siquiera quería imaginar un día más si ya no ibas a estar en mi vida ¿Cómo podías pedirme eso? Pero allí estabas, agonizante, llena de sudor y sangre, pero tus ojos refulgían con determinación, quería discutir, ser inmaduro y armarte un berrinche de cómo podías ser tan injusta y dejarme solo, sabiendo que no nos volveríamos a ver… Sin embargo fui incapaz, solo con ese choque de voluntades supiste que cumpliría con tu peticiones y te empezaste a relajar, no quería, y un demonio que quería dejarte ir… pero yo no podía hacer nada, no tenía para evitar lo que iba a suceder por lo que me quedé ahí anclado donde me dijiste que me parara, aun cuando entraron de nuevo los médicos y se pusieron a tratar de reanimarte, aun cuando supieron que era en vano, que no había marcha a atrás porque habías perdido demasiada sangre y se marcharon… Me quedé allí, viendo como tu cuerpo se transformaba en cadáver sin que pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo.

Cuando todo fue silencio otra vez, me acerque vacilante a ti, tu preciosa cara que parecía apenas dormida y que con cualquier leve sonido despertarías, aunque sabía que no era verdad pues desde ahora y para siempre dormirías eternamente… Una vez a tu lado me incliné para darte un último adiós cuando un llanto estridente y poco oportuno resonó en la habitación, me di la vuelta y un poco más lejos, vi que habían colocado una cuna. ¿En qué momento habían vuelto y dispuesto eso? Ni me enteré, me volví y me dirigí hacia ese bulto que lloraba como si quisiera llamarme la atención. Cuando estuve al frente de él e hice el ademán de tomarlo me quedé helado, con las manos suspendidas a centímetros de su cuerpecito me fije en sus facciones. Dios, era igual a Karin. Aunque se le asomaba un mechón blanco de su cabecita y me miraba fijamente con unos ojos de color turquesa, era ella. Sus mismos ojos almendrados, su misma nariz respingona y su ceño fruncido mientras me estudiaba con una atención e inteligencia casi imposible en un recién nacido. En ese momento lo supe, no necesitaba obligarme a querer proteger ese pequeño ser, la promesa a mi amada era solo una formalidad para tranquilidad suya. Yo adoraba a esa hermosa niñita que tanto se parecía a los dos, sentí una conexión que me permitiría poder verla y no sollozar por ver a Karin reflejada en ella.

Ella era su legado, suyo y mío, como una joya nacida del ónix y del turquesa…

_Shimo… Mi familia… Mi tesoro._

**Bueno, quiero decirles que soy lectora, no escritora. Hago este fic para la semana histukarin que organiza la fabulosa celeste kaomy-chan en el grupo universo histukarin de facebook. Los personajes no son mios y no busco lucro con este escrito. Acepto criticas constructivas uwu**


End file.
